New Beginnings
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: George finally meets some one perfect for him, but what happens when he messes it up? PG-13 for language & one cutting scene. reader beware! lol
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and the characters NOT from the HP books!  
  
"FRED!" Ron screamed as he tore down the hall of the train. His now beautifully green hair caused quite a few laughs as he passed many filled compartments. Not to mention his freckles were a now a bright blue color.  
  
"Oh c'mon Ron! I'm only joking! It'll wear of in...." he paused, turning around, holding his little brother back. "about 3 hours!" he finished before disappearing in the compartment next to them.   
  
"ARRGH!" Fred heard Ron scream as he sulked back to his compartment.   
  
"What'd ya do to him?" George asked from the floor of the compartment where he was playing Exploding Snap with Lee.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all. Just, turned his hair green and freckles blue." he laughed, taking a seat.  
  
"Haha! Good one!" Lee laughed, patting Fred on the back. Suddenly, the compartment door whizzed open, startling the boys.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I hate to bother you, but is this completely full? We can't seem to find anywhere to sit." a girl with medium length auburn red hair asked, two other girls nodding quietly behind her.  
  
"Sure, you can sit in here. Would you like to play Exploding Snap with us?" George asked, smiling, which caused the auburn haired girl to blush.  
  
"Exploding Snap? Never heard of it. We're exchange students from America, you see, so we probably won't know most of the games you play." a girl with long brown hair answered, sitting on one of the seats.  
  
"No wait. It looks like that game we played once. Oh what was it called? Hmmm...I think it was called....oh nevermind. I can't remember." another girl with short dark red hair said, shutting the compartment door as she talked.  
  
"By the way, my name is Elizabeth." the auburn hair girl said.  
  
"I'm Veronica." the brown haired girl continued.  
  
"And I'm Ashlie." said the dark red haired one.  
  
"Nice to meet you girls. I'm George, and this here is my twin, Fred." George introduced, clapping his twin on the back.  
  
"I'm Lee." said the boy with dreadlocks covering his head.  
  
"So, you said you're from America? Why are you going to Hogwarts now?" Fred asked.  
  
"We, um.....well, you see....." Veronica stuttered, looking to her friends for help.  
  
"We got kicked out." Elizabeth stated nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "You see, Highlands School of Witches and Wizards in Birmingham, Alabama is set on rules...rules...and more rules. They have no toleration for any jokes or pranks, which we girls love to pull. So, they tired of us and kicked us out. So, now we're here....going to Hogwarts." When she finished, Fred and George looked on with admiration.   
  
"You pull pranks?" George asked, staring at Elizabeth in awe.  
  
"Well, yea. How can we not? There's just too much fun to be had!" she replied, smiling.  
  
"We were the most notorious pranksters at Highlands. We did some of the most outrageous stuff!" Ashlie said, sitting back in the seat.  
  
"Like once, we charmed all the teacher's desk to say obscenities and bite them. It was great. I have never seen anyone so mad!" Veronica shared, laughing at the memory.  
  
"I'm in love." George joked, placing a hand over his heart. "What year are you girls in?"  
  
"Um, I think 5th." Elizabeth answered, thinking for a moment. "Yea, we're in our 5th year."  
  
"Wow, we're in our 7th. This is our last year here at Hogwarts. Then, we're free!" Fred laughed.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Elizabeth said, smacking Fred on the arm playfully.  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in?" Lee asked.  
  
"Personally, I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I read about the other two and they just didn't tickle my fancy." Elizabeth answered, shrugging.  
  
"Same with me." Ashlie and Veronica chorused.  
  
"Speaking of Hogwarts, we're almost there." George said, looking out the window.  
  
"Crap! We gotta get changed into our school uniforms. Those gay little things!" Elizabeth groaned, pulling a black skirt, black shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt, dark red socks, and a dark red tie out of her bag.   
  
"We'll let you girls get changed." Fred said, grabbing his Hogwarts robes, followed by George and Lee.  
  
A little bit later, a knock was heard on the compartment door. The girls, already dressed, opened up to come face to face with George, Fred, and Lee, all dressed in their Hogwarts robes.  
  
"Nice uniform." George teased, giving Elizabeth a once over at her uniform. She wore her black skirt rolled up, her white shirt untucked and the two top buttons undone, and her tie loosely tied.  
  
"I hate it!" Elizabeth sneered, throwing herself onto the seat.  
  
"We noticed." Fred joked, seeing Elizabeth glare evily at him.  
  
"We're here!" Lee exclaimed, pulling the compartment door open.  
  
"See you boys at the ceremony!" Ashlie smirked, walking quickly out the door.  
  
"Bye." Elizabeth smiled, winking playfully at George, who smirked in return. 'Damn he's smooth!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Later!" Veronica said, pulling the door shut. Once all the girls were gone, George ran a hand through his shaggy hair.  
  
"Those girls are something else." he said, shaking his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Yea, I really hope they get Gryffindor." Fred announced, walking out of the compartment.  
  
"Me too." Lee agreed, following the twins off the train.  
  
**_SORTING CEREMONY_**  
  
"Rodney Zimmerman!" McGonagall called, watching a thin brown haired boy nervously walk up to be sorted.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the sorting hat called, as applause rang from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"This year, we are pleased to welcome three exchange students from America. When I call your name, please come and be sorted." McGonagall announced, looking down at her list.  
  
"Veronica Collins!" she said, before she placed the sorting hat on the girls head.  
  
'Hmm.....you're very intelligent I can see. Not Slytherin material, nor Hufflepuff. It's going to have to be...' "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"YES!" Veronica yelled, running down to where she saw the twins and Lee clapping happily.  
  
"Ashlie Wallace!" McGonagall called, again watching as the young girl slowly took her seat on the stool to be sorted.  
  
'You're quite an easy one. No other house would suit you except for...' "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Faces fell, as Ashlie made her way to the Slytherin table. Elizabeth felt hot tears spring to her eyes. They might be completely split up! What would she do without any of her friends. What about George? Sure, she had just met him, but they had really hit it off.  
  
"Elizabeth Wilson." Ever slowly, Elizabeth made her way to the sorting hat. She swallowed a huge lump that had settled in her throat as the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
'Hmm...I haven't had such a difficult one since Harry Potter. I can sense you don't want Slytherin, nor Hufflepuff. You quite intelligent. Ravenclaw would suit you well, but there's courage in you as well. It's going to have to be...' "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"Oh my god!" Elizabeth yelled, running full speed towards her friends! Veronica enveloped her in a huge hug, tears slightly falling. "I'm SO glad I'm with yall! I just wish Ashlie were here!"  
  
"Me too! Oh no. I really hope we see her!" Veronica said, taking a seat by between Fred and Elizabeth.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" a deep familiar voice asked, chuckling slightly. Elizabeth turned to see George staring down at her.  
  
"Um....yea...yea. Sit down." she mumbled nervously, silently cursing herself. 'Real smooth Elizabeth! REAL smooth!'   
  
"Haha. Thanks!" he said, sitting down. He could sense how nervous he made her and that made him smile. He hadn't had this effect on anyone since him and Alicia had broken up. Soon the feast was underway. Laughter rang throughout the hall as teachers and students told stories of their summer. That's when Veronica saw him.  
  
"Hey, Liz, isn't that Harry Potter?" she whispered, pulling her friend close.  
  
"Yea, I think it is." Elizabeth laughed at her friend.  
  
"I wonder what year he's in." Veronica asked, aloud.  
  
"Your year." Fred answered, laughing. "He's our little brother's best friend. Trust me, you'll be seeing a lot of him."  
  
"He's cute!" Veronica thought aloud, staring silently.  
  
"Not like some.." Elizabeth muttered under her breath, expecting no one to hear.  
  
"And who would that 'some' be?" George asked teasingly, poking her in the side.  
  
"None of your business Weasley!" she teased back, swatting his arm playfully.   
  
"Students, you may now return to your dorms! See you in the morning for classes!" Dumbledore dismissed, standing up.  
  
**_COMMON ROOM  
_**  
"Wow, this place is amazing." Veronica breathed, placing herself on a couch.  
  
"Yea, definitely different than Highlands!" Elizabeth agreed, taking a seat in an oversized chair.  
  
"Glad to see you like it!" George lauged, sitting on the arm of Elizabeth's chair, making her quite nervous yet again.  
  
"You girls had better be off to sleep. First day of classes tomorrow!" Fred suggested, waving them up the stairs. "Girls on the right. You're in the 5th year dorms. G'night!"  
  
Grumbling, the girls stood and trudged up the stairs, mumbling goodnights to the boys below.  
  
"So, George, what's up with you and Elizabeth?" Fred asked, sitting himself on the couch.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just being nice. She's a really sweet girl, but I think of her like a little sister. I mean she IS Ron's age." George lied, really he liked Elizabeth a lot. She was everything he said he wanted. She was funny, amazing, beautiful, and wonderful at pranks. He just didn't want Fred or Lee to know yet. He knew they would tease him.

No one saw the shadowed mass huddled on the stairs listening to all that was said. Silently, Elizabeth stood, running to her room, tears freely flowing.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to muh first reviewer! You rock and ure rite...no one's perfect.... lol THANKS AGAIN! luv ya!! enjoy!  
  
"Liz? What's wrong?" Veronica asked as Elizabeth tore through her room, throwing anything she could get her hands on. "Lizzy! Stop it!" she yelled, grabbing things from her hands, attempting to stop her.   
  
"Leave me alone V." she warned, breathing a heavy sigh. The slight trace of tears rimmed her red eyes.  
  
"H...have you been crying?" Veronica asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Hey, what's all the commotion? We were headed to bed when we heard the sounds of things breaking?" Fred asked, entering the room, followed by George.  
  
"George, Fred...please go away." Liz whispered harshly. Seeing they weren't moving, she pushed passed Veronica and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
"No no no no no!" Veronica cried, banging on the bathroom door. "Liz, open the door this instant! Don't do it!"  
  
"Don't do what?" Fred asked, walking up to the bathroom door.   
  
"Liz used to have problems.......problems......cutting. She just got well and I don't want it happening again." Veronica explained, still trying to get inside.  
  
"Cutting? You mean she?" George asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Yes. Exactly what it sounds like." she nodded, still banging on the door.   
  
"Liz, please, let us in." George said, softly knocking on the door.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone!" Liz sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Then please come out." Veronica replied.  
  
"Fine." Liz said, unlocking the door and walking out. Instantly, Veronica grabbed her arms, checking them throughly, but finding nothing.  
  
"Show me your legs....now." Veronica stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"ARG! Fine!" Liz whined, pulling her skirt up, shutting her eyes.  
  
"ELIZABETH NICOLE WILSON!" Veronica yelled, lightly brushing the thin cut across her friend's leg. "You said you weren't cutting!"  
  
"It's only one! That's all! I swear!" Liz cried, pleading.  
  
"Liz, why would you do this?" Fred inquired, grabbing her arm slightly.  
  
"I was upset and that's the only way I know to fix it." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"That's dangerous, Liz. Do you really want to hurt yourself that much?" George asked, placing a friendly arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Not like you care." Liz mumbled, shrugging his arm off.  
  
"Yes, I care, Liz!" George stated, taking her hand now. Liz faced him, glaring silently. "Come with me." he said, pulling her out the door. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No! I don't want to go!" she complained, yet allowing herself to be dragged by George. Once they were gone, Fred turned questioningly towards Veronica.  
  
"You know why she cut, and you're going to tell me." he stated, sitting down on Veronica's bed.  
  
"Yes, I do know why, but I cannot tell you." she shrugged, an angry scowl set on her face.  
  
"Yes you can. Dammit Veronica, she's my friend too. I know I just met her, but she's like a little sister to me." he argued.  
  
"That, my friend, is exactly the problem." she stated, throwing her brush angrily at her mirror, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"Whoa, calm down! What do you mean?" he asked, before saying a quick spell to clean the mess.  
  
"In case you didn't notice, she likes George! A WHOLE bunch! She just happened to hear you and him talking and she heard him say that he just likes her as a friend and how she's a little sister to him. I know, it doesn't seem like a big deal right? To her, it is. She has a tendency to take things a bit too far sometimes." she finished, throwing herself on her bed.  
  
"Whoa. Wait, she likes George?" he asked, shaking his head. "Did I hear you right?"  
  
"Yes, you did my dear Weasley friend. She likes him a lot. I can tell. I've known her for a long time, and trust me, she has it bad!" she nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well we have quite a mixup on our hands because I happen to know for a fact that George likes her too. He just said what he said as a cover up. I can tell he likes her, hell I'm his twin. Of COURSE I can tell." Fred said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"He what? He does?!?" Veronica asked excitedly, standing up quickly.  
  
"Yea, he sure as hell does." Fred nodded, smiling.   
  
HOSPITAL WING  
  
"I cannot believe you dragged me all the way here for just a little cut." Liz sighed, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"Well I don't know the spell to fix cuts and you didn't seem to either so stop complaining!" he fought back, sitting on the bed across from hers.  
  
"I'm fine okay!" she huffed, now letting her arms dangle at her sides.  
  
"No, you're not. Veronica said you got well, why all of a sudden start again?" he asked, concern evident.  
  
"It's not that I wanted to start again, it's just, I needed an escape." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Escape from what?" he inquired, slowly walking towards her.  
  
"Nevermind." she dismissed, looking away from him.  
  
"There are other ways to get away from problems. Try flying." he suggested, standing fully in front of her.  
  
"One problem." she snorted in laughter. "I don't know how to fly." she laughed.  
  
"I'll help you, just promise never to do this again. You really scared me." he offered, hugging her close.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging him back. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Fred, what do we do?" Veronica asked, still reeling in the information she just received.  
  
"There's nothing we CAN do. Calm down, George is smart, as amazing as that might sound. After what he just witnessed, do you honestly think he's gonna leave her alone?" Fred reasoned, propping his legs on Veronica's vanity.  
  
"I guess not." she shrugged, sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Hey V." Liz said, walking into the dorm cautiously.  
  
"Liz!" Veronica cried, enveloping her friend in a big hug. "Don't EVER do that again okay? You just got better, please don't jeopardize it!"  
  
"I'm not. Don't worry. George is gonna help me learn how to fly so instead of cutting, I can fly around Hogwarts a bit to clear my head." she smiled, turning back to George. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as it keeps you safe and healthy, I'll do anything." he smiled, hugging her again before turning to Fred. "Come on, we better get to bed."  
  
"Yea, we should. Glad you're okay Liz." Fred agreed, hugging the shorter girl.  
  
"Thanks Fred." she whispered, shutting the door behind the boys. Turning back, she came face to face with a knowing stare from her friend. "What?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just...." Veronica paused, before starting to dance teasingly around the room. "I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know!"  
  
"What? What do you know?" Liz asked, chasing her jumping friend around the dorm.  
  
"Can't saaayyy!" she sang, before throwing herself on the bed. "I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do too! We have class tomorrow!"  
  
"Ya know what V? Sometimes, I hate you!" Liz said in mock anger.  
  
"That's too bad cause I just LOOOVE you!" Veronica laughed, throwing a pillow at her laughing friend.  
  
**_GREAT HALL, NEXT DAY, BREAKFAST_**  
  
"They live!!!" Fred teased as Liz and Veronica tiredly trudged over to the group of boys.   
  
"You know what, Fred?" Liz said, taking a seat between him and George. "Shove it!"   
  
"Oh, feisty!" George laughed, giving Liz a side hug.  
  
"She's not the happiest person in the mornings." Veronica warned, piling beacon and eggs on her plate.  
  
"I'm still not used to this food!" Liz complained, taking a bite of eggs. "I miss the good 'OLE southern cookin! Don't you, V?"  
  
"Yea. I do. It's really not the same, but hey, as long as it's edible, I DON'T CARE!" she laughed, stuffing two pieces of beacon in her mouth before smiling.  
  
"Southern cooking?" George asked. "Oh yea! You're from the Southeastern US!"  
  
"Yea, sure are!" Liz smiled, beginning to wake up and be hyper.  
  
"What class do you girls have first?" Fred asked, as the girls grabbed their schedules.  
  
"Potions, with the Slytherins." Veronica said. "Oh! That means Ashlie!!!" she smiled, high-fiving Liz.  
  
"We'll walk you there, but then we have to leave for DADA." Fred offered, grabbing his books.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot yall are in 7th year!" Liz said, beginning to look a little down. Them being in 5th year meant no classes with George, or Fred for that matter.  
  
"We'll miss yall!" Veronica said, grabbing her potions book and making her way toward the door.   
  
"We'll miss you too, but you'll see us at lunch!" George laughed, following everyone else out the door.  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, watch out for Draco Malfoy. He's a real pain and will make your life a living hell, but no worries!" Fred smirked, clapping Veronica on the shoulder.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Liz smiled, but once she caught sight of the dungeons, her smile faded. "Is _that_ our class??" she asked.  
  
"Sure is! Well, we leave you here. Maybe we'll catch you after class, but if not, see you at lunch!" George smiled, giving Liz a hug. "You'll be fine." he whispered in her ear before turning and walking away, talking animatedly with Fred. Turning back towards the door, the girls slowly walked inside. Immediately, they saw Ashlie talking to a pale, pointy faced, bleach-blonde boy.   
  
"Liz, V, come here!" Ashlie smiled, waving her friends over. "This is Draco!" At hearing the boys name, Liz raised her eyebrows and gave a wary look in Veronica's direction.  
  
"Um, hi." Liz said, forcing a smile. She immediately didn't like the boy. He held himself in way that screamed, 'I'm better than you', and it bothered her.  
  
"Hello. You must be Liz." Draco smirked, taking Liz's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Um yea, I am, and please don't do that." she replied, pulling back her hand.  
  
"I'm Veronica!" Veronica smiled, jumping in before Liz could go off on him. Draco nodded in her direction before turning to Ashlie.  
  
"Let's sit down." he said, showing Ashlie to a seat.  
  
"I'll see you after class guys!" Ashlie smiled, taking her seat. Liz and V turned, walking quickly away from the two.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the two new American exchange girls?" a boy with fiery red hair (that really resembled Fred and George's), asked waving them to sit down.  
  
"Um, yea we are." V answered, taking a seat in front of him.  
  
"I'm Ron, and this is Harry and Hermione." he introduced, waving to the two on either side of him.  
  
"Oh yea, you're Fred and George's little brother!" Liz smiled, sitting in front of Hermione. Before he could answer, Snape's harsh voice called throughout the room.  
  
"There is no time for useless chatter! Today, we will be brewing the Audax-Virtus potion. Now, can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Instantly, Hermione raised her hand, waving it excitedly in circles. Snape gave a long sigh and nodded in her direction.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Granger."  
  
"The Audax-Virtus potion gives the drinker boundless courage, but there can be a few side-effects. Most of which include..."   
  
"Very good, Miss. Granger. Now, I want you to pair off in to pairs and begin." Snape interrupted, placing the ingredients on the board. Quickly, Liz and Veronica began, moving quite fast.  
  
"So, I hear you girls are mudbloods." a drawling voice smirked from behind Liz. Liz made an angry face before turning around and coming face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Hermione said, walking angrily towards him.  
  
"Keep out of this mudblood, if you know what's good for you!" he warned, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Don't touch her." Liz said, anger beginning to get the best of her.  
  
"Liz, calm down." Veronica soothed, knowing full and well that once Liz got started, there was no stopping her.  
  
"What are _you_ going to do about it, you ugly mudblood! I'm surprised Ashlie is even your friend. I mean, her being a pure-blood and all." he smirked, glaring at Liz menacingly.  
  
"I'm surprised she's friends with you. I mean you being a pointy-faced little ferret and all." Liz shot back, taking a step towards him. He quickly took a step back, fear flickering on his face. "What? Is this fear I see? Is Mr. I'm-a-pure-blood-and-I'm-better-than-you scared?" she teased, crossing her arms.  
  
"Liz, stop. He's not worth it." Veronica said, pulling Liz back. Liz nodded, throwing an angry glare at Malfoy one last time before turning back to her potion. Malfoy glared back before walking back to his cauldron. The rest of the class went by at least some what peacefully. Neville's potion blew up a good few times before Snape decided to end the class. Quickly, Liz and V sped down the hall towards DADA, which they very conveniently had next.   
  
"Hey, Fred, look! It's Liz and Veronica!" George smiled, watching the girls run towards them. Finally, reaching the boys, Liz looked up, smiling hugely.  
  
"I told that ferret-boy off!" she laughed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Really? What'd he do?" Fred asked, smiling.  
  
"Called me a mudblood and then tried to threaten Hermione. I think he's scared of me cause he backed away when I started towards him." she answered, starting to laugh even harder.  
  
"It was awesome! You should have seen his face!" Veronica said, giggling quietly.  
  
"Haha! That's great! Well, we had better get going. Care of Magical Creatures calls! See you girls at lunch!" George said, waving good-bye. Liz stared at the spot George had abandoned for a few minutes before being brought back to reality by Veronica pulling her into class.  
  
"You really have it bad!" V laughed, taking a seat near the back of the classroom.  
  
"Can you blame me?" Liz smiled, punching Veronica playfully.  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked that chapter. No, there's no G/L action yet, but there will be! Also, there IS going to be a love triangle simply cuz I think it'd be lots of fun! I'm not revealing who though! So, review and give me your input! I really love hearing your thoughts!! 


End file.
